The Lugia Chronicles: Episodes 5 and 6
by DarkAngelMew
Summary: About time, ne? The folks in Pallet are starting to look for Aurora, and she's determined to beat Brock and move on as fast as possible.


Lugia Chronicles, season one  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own mickey dee's.  
  
Episode five: The Runaway  
  
"Aurora! Jesse! Let's go out to McDonald's for dinner, OK?" Sumac called.  
  
"Um... Okay!" Aurora said. She shut the book and shoved it into her backpack. Then she hurried out into the hall and out the front door.  
  
She gasped. There was a beautiful, unobstructed view of the sunset. In Pallet there had been too many trees to see clearly, and Aurora considered this her first "real" sunset.  
  
Jesse walked out silently and stood next to Aurora. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Come on, guys! What're you gonna order?" Asked Sumac.  
  
"Ummm... I'll have a Chicken McGrill."  
  
There was no McDonald's in Pallet town.  
  
*  
  
The next morning came just as spectacularly as the last day had closed. Professor Sumac was already up and about long before dawn, feeding her Pokemon, bringing her nocturnal Pokemon in for the day, checking on the Rapidash and Tauros in the pasture. By the time Aurora woke up, Sumac had just finished the morning chores and was retreiving the newspaper.  
  
"Hmmm... Pallet girl runs away..." She read.  
  
"Hi, Professor Sumac!" Aurora said.  
  
"Oh- you're awake. I just got the morning paper." Sumac smiled.  
  
"Ooh, can I see?" Aurora asked.  
  
"OK. When I'm done." A pause, then, "Listen to this: 'A 10-year-old girl native to Pallet town has recently run away. It is unknown what her destination or plans are, but her departure has turned everyday life in Pallet to chaos. Though her name will not be mentioned "for safety's sake," she knows who she is and is to return home immedeately. If she does not, search parties will be sent to all of the neighboring towns.'"  
  
Aurora's smile quickly faded. They'd noticed her departure, and a lot quicker than she'd hoped. "Oh, Aurora, you worry too much. Another girl probably ran off, like maybe Mei-lin," she thought. But she knew it was her they were looking for.  
  
"Someone ran away... Right from your home town..." Jesse mused. He had been standing, unnoticed, in the doorway.  
  
"Yeah. There are too many ten-year-old girls back home, you never know which one their talking about, especially since Team Rocket is too powerful now for them to mention names..." Aurora blabbered on, but it was just a pack of lies. She and Mei-lin were the only 10-year-old girls in Pallet.  
  
"Ringringring, ringringring, Phone call! Phone call! Ringringring..."  
  
Sumac picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sumac! It's me, Gary!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Gary! Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you'd like to stop by and see some of my new Pokemon."  
  
"Which ones did you get?"  
  
"Aw, Quagsire, Ampharos... A few Stantler... A pack of Cleffa... And a few Igglypuff."  
  
"Oh, cool! One sec..." Sumac covered the reciever, then asked Jesse and Aurora, "Professor Oak got some new Pokemon, and I'm going down to check them out. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jesse said. "And I'm sure Wani-sama will like it, too!"  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"I got to see the lab all the time. I want to stay here and train Chickorita and Pidgey."  
  
"Suit yourself," said Sumac. "Oh, I'm trying to train some of the Krabby in the pond. You can go ahead and battle them. And if you need something, call me. Also, there are a few potions in the fridge, and if you're hungry you can heat up one of the toaster streudels in the cabinet. We're planning on eating breakfast down at Gary's, so we'll be back around ten, OK?"  
  
"All right." Aurora headed out to the field and jumped over the fence. She whistled, and a few Krabby popped up out of the pond. "Ready to battle, you guys? Just go easy on me, OK?" The Krabby nodded, or did what passed for nodding, and Aurora sent out Pidgey. "Okay, Pidgey, try your gust!"  
  
Pidgey made a small whirlwind, only about as tall as the bird itself, and aimed it at the first Krabby.  
  
"Krr... kee..." The Krabby said, falling flat on its back and springing up again. It used its Bubble attack, sending the little bird skidding along on its back.  
  
Pidgey got up a bit slowly, and Aurora decided it was best to lower their accuracy to keep them from knocking it out. "Use your sand attack!"  
  
*  
  
DING-DONNNG! Professor Oak swung the door open. "Hey, Sumac, come on in! I was just fixing breakfast."  
  
"Great. Gary, this is Jesse. He's a new trainer."  
  
"Oh, hello, Jesse." Professor Oak and Jesse shook hands, and then he led everyone in.  
  
"Mmmm... Smells like orange tea..." Jesse noticed, casting his eyes all over everything in the lab. He was taking it all in.  
  
"It's my own blend," Sumac said. "If I'm correct."  
  
"Yeah... It's good stuff. I was stopping by the Celadon PokeMart last week and I thought I'd buy some."  
  
"It's Orange Pinkanberry Cinnamon," Sumac quickly informed Jesse.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well..." Professor Oak said, after checking the kitchen briefly, "The food's not ready yet. Why don't you come see some of the Pokemon first?"  
  
  
Episode six: Welcome to the Team  
  
  
"Okay, finish it off! Gust attack!" Aurora commanded. Pidgey finished off the last Krabby, but then Aurora revived them with a little water.  
  
Suddenly, the water in the small pool started churning, spinning downward like a whirlpool.  
  
"CO-KEEEEE CO-KEEEEEE...." Echoed a booming voice from the center of the whirlpool. There was a sudden splash as a huge blue Kingler sprung out. Instantly, the pool returned to its previous mirror-still calm, with no evidence that it had ever been otherwise.  
  
"CO-KEEEE..." The Kingler said to Aurora, waving a claw towards her PokeBall.  
  
"You want to battle Chickorita?"  
  
"Keee! Kr-kee!" The Krabby all chorused.  
  
"He's your leader... Oh! You want me to battle you, and if I win, you'll come with me!"  
  
Kingler waved his claws and clacked them loudly, and Aurora returned Pidgey, sending out Chickorita.  
  
"Okay, Chickorita, use your growl attack!"  
  
Kingler winced, but then began charging Chickorita.  
  
"Okay, Chickorita, jump to avoid the attack and tackle it!"  
  
Just as Kingler was about to pounce on it, Chickorita sprung up, and Kingler landed flat in the mud. Then it leapt onto Kingler's back, pushing down with all its might.  
  
"Co.... keeee..." The Kingler said dazedly.  
  
"I know, it's probably just beginner's luck. But thank you for battling me, since Chickorita just grew up to level seven. Would you like to come anyway?"  
  
Chickorita hopped off of Kingler's back, and Kingler got to his feet, nodding slowly.  
  
"All right, Kingler, welcome to the team!"  
  
"That Kingler was always trouble, even as a Krabby," Sumac said.  
  
"Back already?"  
  
"You've been battling for a long time, Aurora. Thank you for catching that Kingler, he was always scaring the other Pokemon away."  
  
"No problem. He WANTED to come with me!"  
  
"I see he did..."  
  
"So you have three Pokemon now, huh?" Jesse said. "I have Wani-sama and an Igglypuff that Oak gave me. He's a nice guy."  
  
"I'm sure he is..." But Aurora knew that she had to train her Pokemon like heck and beat Brock fast so she could move on to Cerulean. She didn't want to be sent back to Pallet, not on her life. 


End file.
